The Marauders, Lily and Snape Read - Holding it Together
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: The Marauders, Lily and Snape are all transported to a room with the book holding it together in it. What do they do? Read it of course -When the Ministry passes new werewolf legislation, how will Tonks react? Can she protect Remus and their relationship? - This fic was written by WolfMarauder
1. Goodbye

Okay guys I'm back with another story :)

This one was written by WolfMarauder an amazing author, she has allowed me to write this fic so here it goes.

DISCLAIMER: Me nor Wolf Marauder are JK ROWLING!

WARNING: SWEARING

xxx

Sirius Black has never been one to be found anywhere near books, but where do you find him at this moment in time… Seeking refuge in the Hogwarts library. I guess you're wondering why he's there also why he's seeking refuge but the simplest and shortest answer is he pissed off Filch big time, and now the caretaker was out for his blood. Sirius was hiding under the table when it happened, a loud bang and a flash of bright light and he was taken away…

Multiple thuds and groans were to be heard as people hit the floor in various positions. Sirius himself was lying sprawled on his back with his legs high in the air as they were supported by a two seated red couch. "What the fuck?" he mumbled getting up and flattening his raven hair. Looking round the room Sirius noted that it was a fairly big room; In the middle were four couches all facing each other in a square shape, Sirius also noted that they were the four Hogwarts colours (red, blue, green and yellow.) Not forgetting to mention there were five other occupants in the room as well all groaning as they sat up.

James Potter; who's hair was scruffier than usual. Lily Evans; green eyes alight with confusion. Peter Pettigrew; short and plump, nothing's changed. Remus Lupin; a frown marring his handsome features, wondering what the hell is going on. And no other than Severus Snape; standing tall with a menacing air about him.

"Black what is the meaning of this?" The hooked nose Slytherin hissed shooting pure daggers at the ex-Black heir.

"Why do you think I have anything to do with this, I swear this isn't my fault" Sirius defended raising his arms in surrender for once it actually wasn't his fault.

"We believe you Pads" James smiled at his brother in everything but blood slipping his arm round Lily's waist.

Snape glared at the couple, though couldn't help the feeling of hurt creep up into his soul _that should be me_

"Don't we Moony?" James continued ignoring the glare being sent his way. When getting no answer everyone's eyes looked round to see the werewolf looking at something set on the table quizzically. "What's the matter Rem?"

"Have any of you heard of a book called _Holding it Together_?" the werewolf mumbled picking up the book and looking more towards Lily and Snape.

When both shook their heads Remus passed the book to Lily, before the book was in her grasp a piece of parchment fell to the floor.

Peter looking a bit more than nervous picked up the parchment and began to read

"_Dear James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew,_

_I guess you're wondering why you're here, the simple answer is that book what is in your hands. You are to read it… Just some information you might need to know in order to understand this firstly the book starts in the year 1995, yes this book is from the future. Secondly, it is about mine and Remus Lupin's relationship (I love saying that). Some of the stuff what happens in this book may be traumatizing and disgraceful but what you have to remember is you are fine now, most of you. So that is about it from me take turns reading and most of all have fun, don't kill each other!_

_Lots of love_

_Nymphadora Tonks, just call me Tonks!_

_p.s. I should also mention that James and Lily have a son called Harry Potter, and that this is taken place during the second wizarding war."_

And with that Peter finished staring wide eyed at the letter.

Everyone was speechless for a moment just looking from one another, it wasn't until Sirius spoke that all the silence fled "You- you're in a relationship with my five year old cousin" Sirius accused pointing at Remus "that's sick"

Lily rolled her eyes "Sirius do remember Tonks said that this is set in 1995 so Remus would be thirty five whilst Tonks is twenty two."

"Oh yeah" Sirius blushed then smiled a wicked grin "This must make us family"

"Oh hell no" Remus mocked.

"Can we start already; let's not wait for the grass to grow" Snape drawled already setting himself down onto the green couch.

Lily who had the book in her hands also sat down though she was on the red couch snuggling up to James' side. Remus and Sirius took the blue couch whilst Peter took the yellow.

"I'll start shall I?" Lily volunteered already opening the book to the first page.

"**Good Bye" **

"Well that isn't the best way to start off a book" James chuckled.

"Jesus Christ Potter Lily has only said the chapter title and you already feel the need to intervene" Snape rolled his eyes.

James about to say something received an elbow to the ribs and a shake of the head by Lily, _Calm down._

**"Do you really have to go?" Tonks sighed, her face buried in Remus' fuzzy woollen jumper.**

"I swear you have a fetish with them" Sirius raised an eyebrow, a Cheshire like grin marring his ever so handsome features.

"Is there anything wrong with jumpers?" Remus raised an eyebrow to his friend who couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Nothing, nothing" Sirius held his hands up in surrender.

**"I will be back before you know it, Dora I am the only one who can do this."**

**She had no choice but to agree. He was going to live with Greyback's pack in the wilderness.**

Remus' eyes widened and he whimpered a bit, Greyback was the one who ruined his life, the monster that put this curse upon him.

"It will be alright" James reassured his fried, livid though that his friend had to be put in such a position.

**Only a fellow werewolf would be accepted. That fact alone did not ease Tonks' nerves.**

**"It is three months. That is three full moons with no wolfsbane. **

For the first time in 3 years Severus Tobias Snape actually smiled "They've made it" at the quizzical looks he was earning he continued "Wolves bane is a potion which is a potion currently being made in the ministry of magic to help Werewolves and their transformations"

The marauders and Lily smiled with joy, _finally something that helps _Remus thought in the back of his mind.

**Are you sure you will be okay?"**

**Remus paled a bit at the reminder, but he reassured her just the same. "I will be fine. Moony will have other wolves to play with."**

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Sirius asked bitterly.

**Tonks did not say anything in response to his weak attempt at a joke, but she was worried about what the other wolves' idea of "play" would be. **

"Nothing nice" grimaced James, knowing all too well how wolves 'played' and Remus wasn't half as bad as other wolves.

**After all, he was not like them. What if they did more damage to him than he would have done to himself?**

Lily smiled and looked over at her friend glad Remus finally has someone who loves him and he loves back.

**"Come now, I am a grown man. You forget that for many years I transformed without wolfsbane and with no one to take care of me in the morning. I will, however, miss your TLC on the mornings after. You have made me quite spoiled."**

"Hey we gave you TLC" Sirius joked fluttering his eyelashes mockingly.

Rolling his eyes Remus made a gesture to continue he was not having this conversation.

**Tonks stared him in the eye for a long moment, and then a little smile played across her lips. "Good. Remember that. Make sure you come back to me so I can patch you up when this is all over."**

"You're such a cute couple" Lily stated before retuning back to the book.

**He smiled in return and pressed his lips to hers. "Don't worry; I will."**

Remus once again rolled his eyes trying to hide his blush as the other marauders made kissy faces at him and winked.

**Remus turned to see the sun sinking over the horizon. "I had better go if I want to make it before night fall. Keep yourself safe. I love you." He pulled her close, burying his face in her spiky pink hair.**

"Something's never change" Sirius chuckled, that girl will never stop obsessing with her pink hair.

"Do you think she will ever change it?" Peter said from his couch.

"I don't care as long she's happy" Remus said truthfully a smile lighting up his face.

**"I love you, too. I am going to miss you so much." She almost regretted saying it; she did not want to give him a guilt trip, but she wanted him to remember she would be waiting.**

"I'm glad you're part of the family, even though you kind of already are being my hypothetical brother and all but what I mean to say is… I'm glad that you and Tonksie are together" Sirius said in a rush thumping Remus on the back.

**"Me too. Look on the bright side. When I get back, we have a wedding to plan.**

The occupants in the room bar Remus who was blushing and Snape who was being his usual moody self all cheered.

**Our future is just starting, Dora, and I wouldn't miss that for the world." Remus kissed the ring on her finger- a moonstone flanked by two pink stones- and then kissed her lips. He began pulling away, but Tonks pulled him back for one more gentle, lingering kiss.**

"Oooooh" Lily squealed "You two are just so darn cute together"

**He released her and grabbed his rucksack filled with his shabbiest clothes. With one last longing glace over his shoulder, he was gone. **

"Bye Rem" Peter sighed making the others chuckle.

**Tonks stared at the place he had disappeared for a long moment, and then turned back to the door of headquarters.**

**A month later, Tonks was a nervous wreck. The weeks had been dragging toward this point; her stress levels were approaching a fever pitch.**

"Jesus Christ she's worse than you" James joked to the werewolf.

**Her distractions, provided by a busy schedule of Auror and Order work, were losing their effectiveness. Lately, she had been spending the bulk of her free time with Sirius**

"Woohoo" Sirius cheered making the future potions professor roll his eyes.

**in the basement kitchen of headquarters.**

"Oh Jesus Christ please say I'm not at…" Sirius' complaint was cut short by five people shushing him.

**She had promised Remus she would babysit**

Snape snorted, Sirius Black needed a babysitter.

"Shut up Snivvels" Sirius hissed earning a sharp jab from Remus and a disapproving look from Lily.

**Sirius while he was away, but she often felt as if it was Molly babysitting both of them.**

Another snort made Sirius' face turn a bright shade of scarlet in rage _if that bat doesn't shut up I'm going to curse him into oblivion _Sirius vowed in his head.

**She bustled about the kitchen, forcing them to eat, whether they wanted to or not. Tonks had not felt much like eating as of late, what with anxiety beating her from the inside out.**

Remus shook his head at her worry but couldn't help liking the feeling that someone was worrying over him. Sure his parents and the marauders worry over him but this felt different, it felt like love.

**Tonight Molly was tutting in disapproval as Sirius reached for the fire whiskey, pouring himself and Tonks each a generous glass.**

"How can you drink that stuff?" Lily wrinkled her nose, the last time she had fire whiskey she had to be sent to the hospital wing after one glass.

"Easy you just chuck it down your throat and swallow" Sirius replied a smirk marring his face.

Remus rolled his eyes "don't worry Lily it's not to everyone's taste."

**They both glared at the motherly witch. She was no lush, but Tonks was really stressed. If she had a glass or two to unwind, why was that any of Molly's business?**

"She's just trying to help" Lily sighed, Peter nodded with agreement.

**She was a responsible adult; she wasn't even getting drunk. No, her night cap was none of Molly Weasley's business. At least she was keeping Sirius from drinking himself into oblivion. She wasn't completely failing in her babysitting duties.**

"I wouldn't do that, I'm not a bloody alcoholic" Sirius huffed.

Peter chuckled "says the man who got drunk so bad he started swimming in the lake claiming he was going to 'hibernate' with the giant squid"

At Sirius' blush everyone in the room started laughing it took ten minutes for everyone to quiet down.

"It wasn't that funny" Sirius defended.

"It was" James chuckled wiping a tear from his eye.

**The full moon was tonight- **

Everyone in the room instantly paled.

**the first since he left- and Tonks could not shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. Her hair had not been the right shade of pink for a week now;**

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, she must be really heartbroken if she couldn't have her hair her 'natural' pink.

**the best she could do was a dusty rose. She understood that it was imperative that he not be found out, but surely they should have heard something? What if something had gone wrong? What if…**

"Please don't with the, what if's it would drive anyone crazy" Severus spoke bitterly.

Lily's face merged with her hair as she turned bright red a glare of pure death being directed towards Snape "Stop being all a mardy arse, she is in love you can't help thinking the worst when your lover is in danger. To be honest it makes you feel like shit" Lily growled.

Snape's eyes widened with shock throughout Lily's rant, hiding the look of hurt he just looked to the ground.

Lily looked at James, Sirius and Peter they were trying to hide their sniggers. Peter had actually started to go blue because he had held his breath for so long. Though she loves James she couldn't help but think he was a bit of a prat at times.

"Shut up" she said then proceeded to carry on with the book , cuddling back up to James when he had finally stopped laughing.

**No she would not think of that. She grabbed her glass and knocked back a large gulp. The fire whiskey's warmth filled her with a kind of false peace.**

Once again Lily wrinkled her nose at the thought of fire whiskey going into her body, the thought actually wanted to make her gag.

**She and Sirius held their vigil in the kitchen all night, silently praying for their friend all alone in the wilderness.**

Sirius clapped a hand on Remus shoulder and smiled at the werewolf who gave a giant smile back in return thankful he had such good friends.

**The next morning dawned to find Tonks asleep with her head on the scrubbed wood table top. Last night's tension was still unresolved. Somewhere out there, Remus was in worse pain than he had been in a long while and there was nothing she could do about it.**

Remus shook his head sadly _I've been through worse most likely._

**She rubbed her hands through her hair, wondering what colour it was. She sighed deeply, trying to ignore the flips in her stomach. **

"Exactly my point Fire whiskey is evil" Lily grumbled before continuing.

**"Shouldn't you be going to work? I am not going to catch myself you know." Sirius' voice startled her; **

Sirius frowned in confusion _why are people trying to catch me?_ That question was playing on everyone's minds.

**she hadn't realized he was awake. Tonks smiled at his weak attempt at a joke and stumbled up the stairs to the shower. The warm water soothed her aching back from the awkward sleeping position.**

"Don't I know" Remus chuckled when he was catching up on his homework in the library after the full moon he would often fall asleep there. Madam Pince, though being a strict witch, took pity on him and would put a blanket over him and allow Remus to sleep in the library for the night.

**She felt a bit more awake afterwards, but no sleep and fire whiskey made for a bad combination. She morphed her features to look a bit more presentable and brightened her hair as much as she could manage.**

Sirius frowned; it shouldn't be hard for her to morph her features. Looking over at Remus Sirius found him to be frowning as well with the exact same thought in his head.

**If he was hurt, he would have come home by now, she assured her reflection, This is a major landmark- the first full moon- two more and he will be home. **

"Hope you're alright" James prayed he hated the thought of one of his friends being hurt.

**She didn't let herself doubt this, even though a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered, He won't give up that easily.**

"She knows you well" Peter smiled.

"Well of course their engaged" Lily said brightening the mood of all the Gryffindors in the room.

**You know him, he will stay until the bitter end. She squelched the nagging voice, she had to hold on to some kind of hope to keep going. She felt considerably better after convincing herself that no news was good news. **

"This war seems far worse than this war" Lily said even though they were too young to fight in it at the moment she knew that most likely all of them would be pulled up at the front lines when they graduate.

**She tripped down the stairs to the kitchen,**

Remus chuckled "still a klutz"

**smiling at Molly who had laid out toast and a pepper-up potion for her. She muttered her thanks and then stumbled out the door to work.**

"That's it" Lily said folding the edge of the book page to mark it.

"I really do hope you're alright man" James said looking at Remus who was smirking.

"Of course I will be alright It's me I've been doing this since I was four" He told them not really reassuring the others with the statistics.

"I'll read" Snape offered taking the book from Lily.

"**Shatter"**

xxx

Okay so what do you think? I know I'm not the best person for introductions but I hope you liked it...

Thank you WolfMarauder for allowing me to do this fic I promise it will get better throughout the next chapters :)

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! :D**


	2. Shatter

Okay here it is the next chapter... I will tell you at the end how I'm going to be updating!

DISCLAIMER: Neither me nor the amazing WolfMarauder are JK Rowling!

WARNING: Swearing

xxx

"**Shatter" **Severus read.

All the others eyes widened hoping to Merlin nothing bad is going to happen, however all of them had doubt in their minds well there is a war on.

Just as Snape was going to say the next line a note fell from the ceiling floating gracefully until it dropped onto the coffee table in the middle of the group. For a moment everyone just stared at it not knowing whether they actually wanted to read it… What if it was bad news?

After a minute of staring James leaned forward and unfolded the letter reading out loud to the group.

"_Hey Guys it's me Tonks again I just remembered that some factors I will need to mention in order for you to understand this more…_

_You know how I said Lily and James have a son called Harry, in this book he is in his fifth year. I regret to say that he is an orphan and lives with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Harry is also known as the boy who lived as he defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby with the help of Lily's and James' love._

_Sirius got wrongly accused of murder not long after this and spent twelve years in Azkaban and became the FIRST EVER person to escape that hell hole._

_I just had to say that stuff to you guys in order for you to understand…_

_I'm Sorry"_

James finished tears were flowing freely down his face, it was with most of them.

"Well now we know why people were trying to capture Black" Snape said as if to lighten the mood.

Lily was just staring into space a tear rolling off her cheek "Sev… shut up" she told the hooked nose boy with a dead voice.

Nodding the boy looked down, a hole had formed in his heart at the thought that his Lily was deceased, that he never will have a chance to apologise properly for his awful wrong doings.

Peter coughed trying to rid the awful tension in the air "why don't I make us a cup of tea" he offered moving to the side of the room where a kettle and various hot and cold drinks were placed. Tapping the kettle with his wand the water within it began to boil as the mousy boy began to set cups out four with tea bags within and one with hot chocolate powder in, for Remus. Once finished he put them all on a tray and handed out the teas for himself, Sirius, James and Lily who to Peter's relief looked a bit better and the Hot cocoa to Remus not forgetting to give a glare towards Snape.

They all drank in silence for half an hour until Lily decided to end it "Please proceed with the book" she ordered.

Nodding his head Snape complied watching everyone get back into focus and lean forward eager to know what is going to happen.

**Much to her dismay, a mile-high stack of paper was waiting on Tonks' desk **

Sirius chuckled knowing how much his cousin hates any sort of work where she has to either write or read.

**when she arrived at work. She groaned and flopped down in her chair, trying to keep her mind from wandering as she battled her way through the stack.**

"She makes it out to be the toughest thing in the world" James laughed forgetting about the letter, you only live once and he's not going to waste his life worrying about the future.

"Well you're one to talk if you got that amount of paper work you would come whining to me" Lily joked raising one of her ginger brows elegantly, she too not wanting to dwell at what was to come to her.

"I resent that" James defended.

"Yeah he would come to me and make me do it" Remus laughed nudging Sirius who promptly burst into laughter at James' grumbling.

Peter sighed in relief glad that his friends had resorted back to normal that half an hour had been awful.

**About half an hour later, she was distracted from her work by a deep, rumbling voice.**

"Put the voice on" Sirius ordered causing James and Peter to snigger at the thought of Snape putting on a rumbling voice.

"In your dreams Black" Snape rolled his eyes.

**"Auror Tonks," Kingsley called, "My office."**

"Nothing good can come from that, you only get sent to the head Aurors office if something major has happened" James groaned knowing all about the ministry from his father who is an Auror himself.

"How do you know Shacklebolt is the head Auror" Peter asked intrigued by anything James had to say.

"Because only the head Auror has an office" explained Sirius as if it was the simplest thing in the world, he after all lived with the Potters as well and knew this stuff.

Peter huffed and scooted back into the couch grumbling something incoherent under his breath.

**Tonks obliged, grateful for the distraction. Nearly tripping on her way out of her cluttered cubicle, **

"Same old Tonks" Sirius laughed clapping Remus on the back as if to say good luck.

"Good job Remus is such a neat freak" Lily joked making the werewolf blush.

"I like everything in its place but I'm not the worst in our year just look at Gilderoy Lockhart" Remus defended himself and no one could disagree with him Lockhart had OCD to the extreme. Apparently he annoyed the hell out of the Ravenclaws in his dormitory because he always started moving their stuff in order to keep up with his tidiness. Though Remus hated picking people out he wasn't trying to be mean he was just making a statement.

**she followed him to his office down the hall. Eyes all over the office seemed to follow her. Gits, she thought, just because I break things…**

Sirius growled at the thought of people looking at his cousin even though he knew it wasn't in any sexual way Tonks was still his baby cousin and couldn't help but think the worst.

**Kingsley ushered her though the office door, locking it behind them, closing the blinds, and casting muffliato to keep eavesdroppers at bay. **

James frowned in confusion; _this must be a whole lot worse than I originally thought. _Sharing a look with Sirius both their eyes shifted over to Remus who was oblivious to things.

_Please say Remus is all right, he's one of my best friends _Sirius pleaded in his mind, though there had been no clue with what the meeting was about Tonks truly cared for Remus so it must be something to either do with him or her family.

**Tonks could feel her stomach slip down to her feet when she saw Kingsley's grim expression.**

Lily's eyebrows creased together she too was now looking over at Remus who was still unknown to the fact people were staring at him.

**"Kingsley, what happened? Who is it?"**

"Remus" Lily started sharing a look with the boy who just smiled sadly already knowing that something must have happened to him… After all Tonks did say in the letter that this story was about her and his relationship and some of the contents may be traumatizing.

**He didn't have to answer, the pitying expression and gentle "Have a seat," said it all. All she could do was brace for impact.**

Snape paused for a moment trying to get his head round this, it's so horrible.

**Kingsley didn't say anything for a long moment, as if deciding how best to phrase whatever it was he had to say. Tonks was sure she would go mad if he didn't say something soon.**

"I feel for her I too hate it when people don't just tell what is wrong" Remus told them with him being a werewolf he had that a lot, sometimes he believes he will die of old age before the person would tell him what has happened.

**"Late last night, Fudge and Umbridge**

James and Sirius' lips both pursed of course that bitch had something to do with this; the half breed hated did everything in her power to make the lives of half humans' hell. By the looks of things in the future she has even more power. The whole group dreaded to think of what that woman has done.

**pushed a piece of emergency legislation through the Wizengamot. Not all representatives were there, but allegedly all were notified. Either way, a vote took place, was signed into law, and was carried out early this morning. All this occurred with the utmost secrecy. I am so sorry Tonks.**

Lily had tears rolling down her face yet again fear evident in her eyes, fear for one of her dearest friends. The word traumatizing was on replay in her head, _what the hell is going to happen?_

"Shhhh he will be fine" James tried to reassure the crying girl but most of all trying to reassure himself, he couldn't bear the wait. Why couldn't Shacklebolt just tell us what Umbitch has done?

**This law demanded that all werewolves be rounded up and 'placed under the supervision and direction of those willing to make a good faith payment to the ministry.' Basically they will be auctioned off as slaves."**

At the sound of that the room erupted into an uproar. Sirius was shouting a whole array of swear words, sending death threats towards the ministry. Lily had bursted out sobbing crying into James' shoulder whilst he cussed under his breath glaring pure death at the book. Peter just watched in pure shock at everyone horrified that someone would do such a barbaric thing. Snape just looked at the book speechless feeling quite ill, yes he hated the werewolf but under no circumstances would he go that far. Remus himself had paled drastically moving over the edge of the couch to throw up the contents of his stomach.

"Remus" Sirius asked alarmed forgetting his cussing and moving over to his friend who looked like he had just been to hell and back. Well he is going to.

"I'm fine just a bit freaked out is all" Remus shook his head whimpering a bit.

"I can't believe someone would do that" Lily sobbed moving her wand to clean up the vomit off the floor.

"Don't worry mate Tonks will get you out" James reassured.

Remus nodded glad that he will have a person like Tonks in his life to help him, the thought of being a slave haunted him.

"Shall I continue?" Snape asked quietly when the werewolf nodded he proceeded with this awful chapter.

**Tonks felt like the world was crashing down around her. "No!" She screeched, standing from her chair so fast it clattered to the floor. "They can't do that! It's barbaric."**

"Don't we know" Lily growled no longer upset but livid with what werewolves and most importantly her friend would have to go through.

**Kingsley gathered the now bright red-haired woman into a brotherly hug**

"Good try Kingsley but a hardly doubt a hug will help" Sirius muttered bitterly.

"He's just trying to help" Remus defended looking sad but not defeated.

**as glass objects all over his office began to shatter. He disregarded the damage, one quick reparo charm and it would be good as new. The same could not be said for his friends. "They already have. I am so, so sorry."**

Peter looked as though he might be sick still struck with horror at what his ears have just witnessed.

**Tonks pulled away from him roughly. "Why are you telling me sorry? We don't know that they have Remus.**

Remus smiled grimly "I hardly doubt I would be the only one to get away from a ministry raid."

**He could have gotten away. He survived a war for Merlin's sake! He can outwit a few Ministry flunkies."**

"Nothing is ever easy" Sirius hissed glumly Remus may have survived a war but ministry officials targeting him was impossible.

**Kingsley held her at arm's length, face etched with concern. "It doesn't look good, Tonks. They planned their timing well. The Department for the Control of Magical Creatures**

"Bastards" Sirius coughed.

**raided all known packs just after moonset so the werewolves would all be weak from the transformation. It was clean and quick, no known escapees."**

"Those cowards" Lily frowned.

**Tonks just shook her head. "No, NO, NO!" She panted, only then realizing she was sobbing.**

Remus felt his heart tighten for the woman, feeling guilty that he had brought such sadness to such a nice person.

**"Where… where are they?"**

"Please not where I think it is" Sirius pleased looking towards Snape with wide eyes, _please not Azkaban._

**Kingsley drew a breath. "They have all been taken to Azkaban for 'training,'"**

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust… _training?_

**He spat the last word with such venom that Tonks shuddered to think what that could mean.**

"I don't want to even know" Peter frowned.

**She just continued shaking her head, face buried in her hands. Kind Remus, gentle Remus, self-depreciating Remus…**

Everyone bar Remus frowned at that disgusted that the ministry would take such a nice and gentle person to live in that shit hole.

**If we do get him back, what condition will he be in?**

_Not a good one _Snape answered in the back of his mind.

**It took a lot of effort from her and the rest of the Order to convince him that he was worthy of love,**

"That's because you are" Sirius whispered to his friend who smiled at him.

**just like any man, her equal in every way.**

"I'm not an equal" Remus muttered only Snape heard. The future professor now regretted everything he had told the wolf about him being a freak etc.

**Now, as she sat safe in Kingsley's office, he was in that hell-hole of a prison being brainwashed by people who were telling him he was less than a human, a monster, unimportant.**

Remus whimpered not because of what was going to happen but that he already believed that stuff.

Sirius knowing what was on his friends mind pulled the werewolf into a hug "You're not less than humans, you are most certainly NOT a monster and boy you're important to a lot of people" the raven whispered trying to reassure the werewolf.

**Just the thought made her sob harder and clutch the engagement ring hanging on a chain beneath her robes- Remus didn't want her to wear her ring in public because he didn't want her to bear his stigma.**

"Tonks wouldn't care no shit about a stigma" James stated.

**Kingsley hugged her awkwardly. He had never seen her cry before;**

"Don't think I have either" Sirius said trying to remember all the times she had seen the girl he had never once seen Tonks cry.

**he didn't know anyone who had. He supposed her parents had, when she was young and waking up with nightmares. Now she was a grown woman and the nightmares were real.**

Sirius shook his head trying to rid the thought of how the future seems so shit.

**He couldn't tell her it would all be better in the morning. He felt so off balance; he had never been good with crying women**

"Wonder what he will be like when he gets a girlfriends" Peter joked nervously trying to lighten the mood to no avail. All he received was a glare from Lily.

—**much less a crying Tonks, which he had always seen as another entity entirely. He had seen her mad, so he expected the yelling, the screaming, and maybe even throwing things.**

Sirius gave a chuckle "Still has a tantrum even in her older years"

**He had seen her sad, so he expected her morph to drop, and it did. As he told her the news, her face had paled and her pink hair faded to a mousy brown.**

Remus felt awful that he had caused all of this.

**Never, in any of his imaginings, did he expect her to shatter**

"Shatter" Lily repeated quietly now making sense of the chapter title.

**like the glass that now littered his office in little shards. He didn't expect her to latch onto his robes, sobbing wildly. If someone had told him yesterday that they would be in this position, he would have called them a fool, but then yesterday he believed in the decency of the world. A lot had changed.**

"Just because of fucking Umbridge" James growled his eyes livid with rage.

**After several long minutes, Kingsley lowered her into her chair, kneeling beside her and summoning a handkerchief. Tonks smiled weakly at him.**

**"Thanks, Kingsley. I am sorry you have to see me in such a state."**

"She shouldn't have to be in that state in the first place" Remus said guiltily.

"No she shouldn't but not for the reason you're thinking of. You shouldn't be put up for slavery" Snape told him stunning most of the people in the room especially the werewolf.

**He smiled in return and continued to rub her back until he cries subsided. "I am sorry to ask you this, but I need you to go back to work like nothing happened.**

"Is he serious?" Sirius asked not bothering with the pun which he jokes.

**If you leave now in a state, as you put it, it would raise suspicion. We are having an emergency meeting at Headquarters after work, so you and I will leave early as possible. Until then, you have to hold it together. If someone mentions it, you must show only polite interest, like you have not connection whatsoever.**

"She's young she shouldn't be marrying a werewolf anyway" Remus said so quietly no one heard to his relief. That would just start a whole new argument.

**I am not sure how we are going to have to play this, so we have to keep all the routes clear. Do you think you can do that?"**

**To his surprise, she began to laugh. It was the shrill, slightly unhinged laugh of a Black.**

Sirius shuddered to think of the laugh, he being a Black himself knew very well how it sounded and at least one time in every person who was related to the Blacks experienced it. Sirius was so sure that he would be willing to bet that he did it after his best friend died.

**Kingsley cringed; she had never looked more like her aunt.**

"Bellatrix" Sirius said disgusted at the fact that her cousin had been compared to the bitch.

**"Of course! Why shouldn't I be able to hold it together? I live for the Order and her will! My feelings are insignificant to the great schemes of Albus Dumbledore."**

"She's losing it" Lily said sadly if something was to happen to James she would go about it probably in the exact same way.

**"Tonks, don't…"**

**"No, no. I will be fine. I'm just a bit angry now is all. Transfigure it for me, would you?" Kingsley looked at her as if she had gone mad. Maybe I have, she mused.**

"Not mad just shocked" James evened.

**"Excuse me?"**

**"My hair, Kingsley! I need you to turn it pink. **

"He shouldn't have to do it" Sirius muttered darkly.

**It won't look exactly right, but I am sure no one would notice. Not as much as they would notice this mousy monstrosity. I don't think I can manage to change it myself right now,"**

Sirius hissed.

**she finished quietly, a bit embarrassed by her admission.**

**He nodded and flicked his wand to turn her hair a shocking bubble gum shade. She took out a pocket mirror and began morphing away the signs of her crying. She struggled at first,**

"This is ridiculous"

**but after much face-scrunching and mutterings, she snapped the mirror closed with a decisive click! Composing her face into a business like mask and strode to the door and threw it open.**

"Hopefully she will come to me for help" Sirius pleaded James nodded with agreement.

**As she was about to leave, she turned to call over her shoulder, "Very well, Auror Shacklebolt, come and find me before you leave today and we will investigate this claim further."**

**Tonks retreated to her cubicle, leaving Kingsley to stare after her.**

"That's it" Snape drawled putting the book down only for it to be snatched back up again quickly by James who turned it to the next page.

"I will read shall I?" James asked not waiting for an answer; he needed to know what happens **"Schemes" **

xxx

Okay people tell me your thoughts, did you like it? Did you hate it? PLEASE TELL ME!

Okay about updating I am currently doing two other stories like this where the marauders and people read fan fiction and I am updating on Fridays so I would update one story every week NOT BOTH! This story I will be updating whenever I can until I finish The first time he saw it (That wont be long) then this story will take its place on a Friday etc. I can promise you though there is no way I will abandon this fic I just need to get Wolf Marauder to actually finish the story though :)

I really loved doing this chapter, I think because its got so much emotion in it there was quite a lot to write about without (hopefully) it being tedious. Also I was typing this up in my very comfortable onesie :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Schemes

DISCLAIMER: ME NOR WOLF MARAUDER DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! THOUGH I WISH I DID!

WARNING: NOT TOO MUCH SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER, TRYING TO TONE IT DOWN

xxx

"**Schemes" **James started hoping this chapter will be brighter than the last.

**The hours passed slowly as Tonks waiting for Kingsley to come get her to leave. She continued to gamely plough through her paperwork, concentrated on holding her morph,**

Once again Sirius' face darkened at the thought it was so hard for his cousin to keep up her natural god given ability. It hurt him to hear about her this way… With her walls knocked down.

**and avoided all thoughts of Remus cold, alone, and in pain;**

Lily sent Remus a sad look; the boy was pale and looked like he was about to be sick but there was a look in his eye a one of courage which Lily admired. Remus Lupin was definitely a Gryffindor.

**all the while glancing at the clock every minute or so.**

"Impatient just like you Black" Snape stated his mouth turning into a smirk at the dog Animagus' angry look.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by Lily interrupting him angrily "She has an excuse" she stated raising one ginger elegant brow in frustration.

Snape just nodded not saying anything more, even though he loved Lily she sure does scare the shit out of him sometimes.

**Thankfully, she didn't see the pink toad all day.**

Everyone in the room, even Snape, sighed in relief. They couldn't stand that frog faced bitch.

**She would surely just gloat about her new legislation**

"Bitch" Lily muttered.

**and Tonks didn't think Kingsley would appreciated if she took that opportunity to find out if she had inherited her Auntie Bella's knack for unforgivable curses.**

Sirius gulped, Kingsley wouldn't appreciate it but if he had head his favourite cousin had used an unforgivable even if on that frog faced bitch he would be fucking fuming. Using an unforgivable will make her just like the rest of her family in the nations eyes even if it was to save her love. The Blacks talk about how muggleborns, half-bloods, and half breeds are all disgraceful and are shameful to be part of their society, truth was they were the disgraceful lot. Sirius vowed ever since he was young he would NEVER become like them… He would never let his cousin either.

**Finally just when she thought she would scream from the inaction,**

"Definitely like Sirius" James chuckled interrupting himself earning a playful glare sent his way by the said person.

**Kingsley walked by gesturing for her to follow. She got up and joined him in the lift, the golden grilles sliding closed behind them.**

**They stepped outside into the cold November wind, and immediately Tonks thought of Remus stuck on that God-forsaken rock in the North Sea.**

Remus shivered at the thought of being in that hell hole.

Seeing Remus' noticeable shiver Sirius put an arm around the werewolf's shoulder, allowing the werewolf that he and all the rest will be there for him even if it's just in spirit form like James and Lily will be.

"You will be fine Rem" Peter said quietly not looking the werewolf in the eye, not wanting to see his fear.

**Her stomach clenched, "Hold on, I'll be back in a tic," she called as she crossed the street to a muggle convenience store.**

Sirius frowned, what was she doing?

**Within a few moments she returned, showed no signs of her purchases, shrunken and tucked away in her robes.**

**Together, Tonks and Kingsley apparated to Grimmauld Place and hurried into headquarters before they could be spotted.**

Sirius wrinkled his nose yet again at the sound of his old home, if he could even call it a home, being headquarters for the famous order of the Phoenix. It just didn't seem like the place you would have the good guys working at.

**They found the basement kitchen was crowded; clearly everyone had been waiting on them. Tonks wanted to shout at them all to save their pitying looks**

"They're just trying to help" Remus said softly even though he too hated and sort of pitying looks. He didn't need pity because he was a werewolf, he needed help and that is exactly what the marauders did. They saved him.

**and careful "hello" as if she was a ticking bomb. She wasn't the one they should be worrying about.**

"Yes it is" Sirius and Remus said in unison making them both laugh, you could truly tell that they both cared for Tonks.

**"Hello Miss Tonks, Mr. Shacklebolt, take a seat and we may begin," Dumbledore called from the head of the table.**

"I love how Dumbledore is so formal at all times" Peter snorted but at the looks he received he promptly shut up. This was not the time for jokes they wanted to know more about what's happened to Remus.

**Ah, she thought bitterly, I suppose it is serious enough for him to grace us with his presence.**

"Don't disrespect Dumbledore" Remus lightly fumed, even though he already knows he loves the girl to pieces if it wasn't for Dumbledore he wouldn't be in this situation. He would have probably gone feral when his parents had died.

**Tonks fell into her usual seat between Sirius and Remus.**

"Oh shit" Snape groaned already knowing that it will have a big effect on the metraphormagus.

**The empty chair next to her screamed at her; she avoided looking at it for fear of another meltdown,**

Snape shook his head, not in annoyance which the others seemed to think but with sympathy. If the girl was here now she would probably kill him for what he was doing.

**this time in front of everyone. No one dared to take his vacant seat, as if it were a sacred memorial.**

"The chair Remus Lupin sat on you can actually smell his farts if you get up close" Sirius joked with his hand on heart making the others laugh.

Peter frowned when he makes a joke people send him death glares but when Sirius jokes he is treated like some comedian. Bloody Joke!

**Tonks was thankful for this, the only thing worse than the empty chair would be someone else trying to claim it.**

Remus shook his head smiling sadly "It's only a chair"

"No it's your chair" James told him, as if that would make the biggest difference to the world.

**Sirius was slouched heavily in his place at the table. He had been drinking;**

Lily glared at him making the raven haired animagus flinch with fear.

**Tonks could smell the fire whiskey on him. He wasn't drunk yet, but she knew after the meeting he would give it his best shot.**

"There is nothing good about getting drunk especially when you're a thirty six year old man" Snape told them raising his eyebrows threateningly. Relishing the feeling of accomplishment when Sirius started grumbling to himself about how much he was a twat.

**The bottle was sitting at the ready on the table. He had more right to be upset than almost anyone. **

Sirius nodded his head sadly; it was actually killing him at the thought of Remus being in that hell whole and hurt. He didn't deserve that he deserved so much better.

Hugging him Remus tried to reassure one of his best friends that he will be fine, that he had probably gone through a whole lot worse in his lifetime. If it was to reassure Sirius or himself we would never know.

**After all, Moony was his best friend,**

Sirius gave a one strong approving nod, Remus and James had always been his best friends ever, they had been his brothers.

**and now he was locked in the place that haunted Sirius' worst nightmares. **

Sirius shivered at thought of himself going to Azkaban, ending up like the rest of his family even though it wasn't his fault.

**He knew what Remus was facing: cold, hunger, jeering guards, and worst of all dementors.**

James and Sirius both growled low in their throats Remus didn't deserve this shit.

**Tonks had seen it from the other side of the bars when she toured Azkaban during Auror training and pitied the poor lost souls that had landed themselves there.**

"Basically nearly the whole of our family" Sirius muttered bitterly hating the fact that he was related to all those blood purity freaks.

**The mere thought of Remus being subjected to that kind of misery was slowly eating away at the two cousins.**

"There are more important things than dealing with a werewolf in Azkaban" Remus told them making the others all glare at him.

"Remus Lupin don't you dare ever speak like that, you are very important especially to us and Tonks" Lily scolded sternly.

Remus just nodded and looked at the ground secretly glad that he had such good friends.

**They didn't say a word, but Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and offered her the bottle. She took a deep swig,**

"SIRIUS" Lily shouted making the boys in the room jump.

"Not everyone dislikes fire whiskey you know" Sirius retorted his voice wavering a bit in fear. Lily was definitely a feisty one.

"Oh really" Lily raised an eyebrow as if daring Sirius to talk back to her once again; she smiled when no peep came out of the boy.

**the burn of the alcohol momentarily chasing away the sense of doom.**

"Alcohol is not the way" Remus frowned.

**Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As you may know, last night a fraction of the Wizengamot pushed through legislation that called for the capture and enslavement of all werewolves,**

Most of the people in the room growled, Werewolves were humans they just had a furry little problem.

**effective immediately. Fudge was no doubt looking for a scapegoat**

"That bastard" Lily cursed, how did such a man become minister for magic.

**to punish for the recent Death Eater activity and found werewolves to be an easy target.**

"They always are, everyone takes their frustration out on them" James supplied sadly knowing fully well a lot of people had done it to Remus, he interrupting himself before continuing.

**Remus Lupin was undercover in Fenrir Greyback's pack **

"The bravest thing ever" Sirius remarked, taking prise in how much courage his friend possessed. This just caused the werewolf to blush and hide his face.

**trying to sway its members away from Greyback and Voldemort. **

Remus shook his head; it would never be easy to do such a thing. But well if it was easy everyone would do it.

**We believe that he was taken with the others to Azkaban to be prepared for sale." The twinkle was absent from his eyes and replaced by obvious disdain.**

Remus sighed he hated the fact that people were obviously upset that he was gone; he hated to be a burden on people.

**"It is imperative that we get Mr. Lupin and as many others as possible into Oder protection.**

"I'd rather you get the children and others out first, from the sounds of it more people I bet children are getting bit more frequently" Remus told them.

Snape just frowned; Remus Lupin a WERWOLF was willing to risk his own health and safety to help others. He was willing to sacrifice anything just so other people could live a happier life.

"As if we would ever leave you" Sirius said raising an eyebrow with finality.

**Not only must we save one of our own from a terrible fate, he poses a great risk if bought by the wrong person.**

"Who wants to make a bet one of my family will try and buy him" Sirius ground through his teeth. None of the others replied… Agreeing that they would.

**He will be forced to tell all he knows if asked. We can expect he will be a target for the Death Eaters still in the Ministry's good graces.**

"I bet a load of them wormed themselves out" James remarked in disgust. How could the ministry be so oblivious? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO TRUTH POTION?

**It will be impossible to break him out of Azkaban, so our only solution is to make sure one of us is able to purchase him."**

"Tonks" All six supplied knowing full well she wouldn't let anyone else get her fiancée.

**All around the room, people shifted uncomfortably. Tonks felt her stomach churn before reaching once again for the bottle then passing it to Sirius. **

Another shake of head from Lily.

**Subconsciously, she sank a little lower in her chair. "Nymphadora," He called,**

"She won't like that"

**and simultaneously her heart stopped and her anger at the old man surfaced once more. "You will morph yourself to remain unrecognized so we can avoid a betting war. I am afraid we cannot hope to compete financially with the Lucius Malfoys**

"And we have our answer" Sirius said bitterly glowering at the book.

Remus gulped at the thought of being bought by Lucius Malfoy and his family, they would make sure his life was hell.

**of the world so we must use other tactics."**

**Tonks felt her blood boil.**

"Oh shit she's going to blow" Lily groaned knowing nothing good can come from this.

**"Other tactics? Is that what I am? Is that what he was to you, merely a tactic to get in with the werewolves? What if I won't be a blind pawn in your Machiavellian schemes anymore?"**

"Shit" Snape laughed, he had never known anyone to go up against and say stuff like that to Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore hardly anyone who knew what was good for them went up against him.

"Shit is the right word" Remus remarked eyes wide.

**She yelled at the man she had looked up to for the majority of her life. Everyone in the room stared at her as if she had just announced that she was going to march off and pull Remus out of Azkaban herself.**

"I wish she could" Peter said timidly.

**"Perhaps," An oily voice in the corner interjected, **

"Snape" James and Sirius glowered. Snape just stared in shock… Was his voice actually oily?

**"If you and your cousin were not attempting to drink yourselves into oblivion you would see that the headmaster's suggestion is the best plan we have. Why don't you sit down, Nymphadora, and stop making a fool of yourself."**

"Are you asking for a beating?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at the future professor.

"No this is good I would love to read about this" James cheered excitedly actually really wanting to see who would win in a fight against Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape. His bet would be on Tonks.

**She sent a loathing glare at Snape**

James huffed in annoyance that she didn't beat him up… yet. Lily sent him a glare, as if to say "stop being so childish."

**and then turned back to Dumbledore to hear his response. She remained standing. **

"Yeah don't listen to him" Sirius told the book not even glancing at the greasy haired teen who was sending him a glare of pure death.

**"I am afraid this is the kindest thing you can do for him now. You must go to the auction, talk to Mr. Malfoy and give him the impression that whomever you buy will be available for loan.**

"No way will I let anybody loan out Remy" Sirius vowed, making the werewolf smile.

**He will be less inclined to spend vast amounts of money. If that fails, I fear we will have no choice but to enter into the betting with him with money we don't have.**

"Um excuse me but one she is an Auror and two I am a Black and I have money" Sirius raised an eyebrow, no way would he let Remus get taken by his good for nothing cousins husband.

**Then we will not be able to save any others. You are the only one who can ensure his safety." He looked her in the eyes, with that same pitying look she was so bloody tired of.**

"She is seriously pissed off" Peter finally acknowledged making everyone stare at him in disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock" Lily rolled her eyes at the rat animagus. Was he seriously that slow?

**"It is foolish to put all our hopes in one plan. Kingsley and I are Aurors,**

"It doesn't work that way" James said sadly, his father had told him all about his job as an Auror when he was younger. He had always wanted to become one himself.

**we could go to Azkaban and scope things out; if Voldemort can stage a mass breakout, why not us?"**

"You wouldn't want to be like Voldemort" Snape muttered his eyes downcast.

**"We can't all risk our necks so you can avoid a little responsibility," Snape sneered, "Lupin **

Remus laughed despite the moment at the curious looks he received he explained "at least you're not calling me mongrel or mutt anymore" he laughed.

The others couldn't believe their eyes when the future potions professor gave them a tight smile "Shut it mutt" he said playfully.

**knew the risks and made his own decision. Besides, you are getting what you wanted, aren't you? Till death do you part?"**

"Please say she punches him" James pleaded earning a slap on the arm by his girlfriend.

**Before she even knew what she was doing, Tonks drew her wand and sent a stunner at Snape.**

"Hmmm I guess a stunner is all right" James nodded his head again not noticing the glare of pure death being sent his way.

**The spell hit its unsuspecting target. Tonks stormed out of the room, bottle in hand, leaving Snape crumpled on the floor.**

Peter, Sirius and James all started clapping making the others roll their eyes. They're so childish.

**If the sunset was beautiful, she didn't notice. Red streaked the sky like it was painted with bloody fingers.**

"That's a bit sick" Peter wrinkled his nose not wanting to imagine the scene.

**Surely if she sat there on the front step a little longer, Remus would come stumbling up the sidewalk, a little haggard**

"Obviously"

**but no worse for wear. So she continued to sit alone on the step, whiskey bottle in one hand and cigarette**

Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust; he hated smoking because of his extra sensitive sense of smell the aroma was even more revolting. Making him want to gag.

Sirius frowned he could take his little cousin drinking a bit but smoking was a big no, it was just going to basically kill her lungs. Smoking doesn't help anything; in fact it just makes most situations worse.

**in the other. She heard the front door open and shut behind her, but did not turn to acknowledge the newcomer.**

**"I see you have inherited the family vice… and added one of your own," he observed as Tonks exhaled a puff of smoke.**

Sirius wrinkled his nose; he hated anyone he loved who was actually in his family, though it was very little, being compared to his deranged family. He most especially hated when people compare him to his family.

**"Are you referring to the madness or the alcoholism?"**

"She is a bit mad" Peter said earning a glare from the girl's cousin.

**Sirius chuckled darkly. "The alcoholism, mostly, though I do see that you lack the true Black fervour for getting truly sloshed."**

"You don't want to be" Lily muttered darkly.

**He sat beside her heavily and joined her at staring at the front gate.**

**"Did Molly send you out here to tell me to snuff it out and sober up? Imagine the look on her face if I told her it was her son, Charlie, got me on both habits, still in Hogwarts."**

"I think she would might die" Remus said gravely knowing fully well how protective that witch was of her children.

**"Of course not," he said matter-of-factly, "You have the whiskey." He grabbed the bottle from her and took a large gulp.**

A glare from Lily.

**"As your big cousin I really ought to tell you that those things will rot out your lungs and drinking doesn't solve anything. As Remus' best friend, I can understand the impulse.**

"You know I hate it when people smoke" Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend who was doing his very best not to give eye contact.

**Though I would prefer it if my baby cousin didn't rush herself off to an early grave."**

Sirius nodded still not giving eye contact to Remus.

**She sighed deeply and tapped her cigarette on the toe of her boot to knock off the dead ashes. "I don't know what has gotten into me. **

"Craziness" Snape supplied.

**I haven't smoked since I was a rebellious teenager under Charlie's reckless influence and I haven't really gotten drunk since Mad-Eye**

"Yes I can see why Mad Eye would cause you to drink, he is bloody scary when angry" James nodded his head remembering the time when Mad eye came to his house.

**to me to task for it when I was in Auror training. And before you ask, no, I am not there yet, nor do I intend on getting there.**

"Good" Lily praised, not because she didn't like the sound of people wasted, but for the fact she was useless to Remus if she was to get drunk.

**It is just hard, you know. I just convinced him that our relationship wasn't doomed to fail,**

"We had to do the same about our friendship" Sirius chuckled rolling his eyes at his blushing friend.

"What? It's not my fault that I have trusting issues" Remus retorted weakly.

**and now the Ministry has shot that to hell. Merlin, Sirius! How could this happen?" She buried her face in her hands, but she didn't cry, not this time.**

"That's my strong cuz"

**"I know it is hard. He is the only brother I have left.**

Remus and Sirius shared a look before eloping each other in a brotherly hug. Because that's what's they were, they are brothers.

**I can assure you of one thing. He has never loved someone the way he loves you.**

Lily sighed sadly, Remus deserves Tonks and now he is stuck in that hell hole.

**There is no one he would rather spend the rest of his days with, I am sure of it. This proves it!" He cried pulling her engagement ring out of her robes by the chain.**

"Wow I never knew you could do such a moving speech, you're being my best man at our wedding" James told Sirius, even though he already knew that Sirius would be. Beside him Lily gave a snivel hiding her face in James' shoulder. He just smiled pulling her closer and kissing the top of her forehead.

**Her cousin's uncharacteristically emotional speech made Tonks sniffle, but feel a bit better.**

"Thank Merlin"

**"I don't know if I can do it… seeing him like that… how will I possibly manage to keep under control?"**

"Because if you would want him safe you would keep under control" Snape muttered silently the only one hearing was Remus who smiled at him.

**Sirius tensed at that, and Tonks could feel the rage rolling off of him**

"Not at her though I'm just bloody pissed off with the ministry" Sirius growled.

**in waves and she knew it was not directed at her. "You will manage because you have to," he said tightly, "It is what Remus needs, and you will not let him down. You love him too much for that."**

Remus smiled, Snape had just said something like that before. Padfoot would be pissed to know that had actually agreed with Severus Snape.

**Tonks sighed as the sun sank below the horizon and the night's darkness engulfed the world.**

**"Come on, it is getting late. Everyone is too scared to walk past you to leave after the Snape incident. Excellent stunner, by the way, wish I could have done it myself."**

Snape glared at Sirius who was smiling broadly, he really wished he had.

**Tonks muttered her thanks and reluctantly left her vigil, only to resume it in his favourite armchair in the library. The next morning Sirius found her curled up there in one of Remus' jumpers,**

"Fetish" Sirius coughed with a grin.

**an empty bottle, an ashtray, and Jane Eyre on the side table. He covered her up in a blanket; put a hangover potion on the side table; and left to tell Kingsley to call in sick for her.**

"You're such a good cousin" James finished putting down the book and smiling at his best mate who was trying to force down a blush.

"Oh shut up" Sirius muttered making everyone else in the room laugh.

"I'll read" Remus opted carefully taking the book from James and turning to the required page.

"**Coping Mechanisms" **

xxx

Okay what did you think? Likey? No Likey?

I know it took me a while to update its just I have been having a few GCSE's recently and I have a load of mocks coming up in December so I will be revising for that.

Okay listen up guys we all need to beg to Wolf Marauder to make another chapter for this story so everyone go onto her fic, you can find it in my favourites, and review/harass her to update ASAP!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
